Growing Up
by hemilikapi
Summary: 8 is not just unintelligent. He's innocent, gullible, loyal, and sweet. However, when faced with situations that are too adult for his understanding, how will he handle them? 8's POV, 5/2 mentioned. Rated for swears and mild sexual reference.
1. Part 1

**Note- **Okay, well, first things first. I didn't take much care into wording this carefully or beautifully. Because it's 8's POV. He's not too bright, in case you haven't noticed, and I just don't think he's capable of writing a Shakespeare. The dialog is normal, though. Also, I realize that 3 and 4 were the last ones they found, not 8. I just decided that it'd be more convenient for my one-shot for 8 to be the last one. (Before 9, that is.) So. Don't flame me for it. I'm aware, already.

8 is one of my favorites. I was pretty sad when he died, though I was probably the among the only. I think of him as gullible and childlike, but very loyal. Sure, he's not bright, but he's probably among the most innocent characters in the movie, and it's that innocence I wished to capture here. I'm hoping my story will help you look at him through my eyes. Enjoy.

**Growing Up**

"Look at him... He's different."

"Yes... I've never seen such a design... Oh, how exciting!"

"Exciting? He's huge! He could kill us all with one blow!"

"Assuming he's easily provoked. Of any of us, 1, you should know not to judge a book by its cover. You claim to be the wisest, but reall-"

"Enough!"

They didn't know I was awake now. They were talking- no, fighting- as if they didn't think I could hear. I didn't understand what was going on. I didn't remember anything, either. I didn't know where I was, or who these others were.

Suddenly, something tickly ran up my arms, then down my belly. Then there was flashing in my eyes. "Get... Off me!" I yelled, standing and shaking them off.

They all looked at me. There were four in front of me, and two that slid off my tummy.

One took a step toward me. A different one forced her back with his staff.

"Don't touch it, 7," said the one with the staff. "I think if we stand very still, it will go away."

"Nonsense!" said 7, pushing past the staff. "He's just scared." She reached out a hand to me, and smiled. I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. Her smile went away, and she looked back at the group.

"It's okay," said another, joining 7. "We're your friends. My name is 2."

"You have a silly hat."

2 laughed. "You were right, 7. Nothing to fear here." He smiled over his shoulder. "Why don't you come over and say hello, 1?"

1 shook his head, but 2 grabbed his wrist and dragged him over.

"This is 1."

"I'm 5," said one in the back. He waved. I nodded in his direction.

Then, again, my eyes filled with flashing. "Stop it!" I shouted.

"It's okay," said 2. "It's only 3 and 4."

Rubbing my eyes, I grunted, "Too many names. Too many."

"That's okay," said 7. "You'll learn them. For now, though, you just need to know one name."

I looked at her. "One?"

"8," she smiled. "That's you."

"8."

***

1 said I could stay, but only because "majority rules." I still don't know what that means. But I could stay. That was all that mattered, I think.

I was still learning everyone's names. It was hard to remember, but I had to try. So I could make friends.

"2 has a surprise for you," said one of them.

"2?"

"Don't you remember him, 8?"

"8?"

"You're 8, I'm 7. 2 has a surprise for you."

I nodded. _8. 8. I'm 8. 8. 7. 7. 7... 2 has a... a... surprise?_

"What's a surprise?"

"It's a surprise!" 7 laughed, grabbing my hand and bringing me to 2's.

2 smiled at me through the glass on his silly hat. "8. Just who I wanted to see."

"What's a surprise?"

"Oh, so you know already? Okay, okay, I won't make you wait any longer. Just give me a second." 2 turned around and looked for the surprise.

"I've never seen a surprise before," I whispered to myself. 7 gave me a funny look, then opened her mouth to say something, but then 2 came over.

"Here it is, 8. Your surprise. I found it while scavenging last night."

2 handed it to me. The surprise was sharp and heavy. It was pointy, too. "What do I do with my surprise?"

"You fight with it, silly. I thought that'd be obvious," 7 smiled.

"Obb... yus?"

7 and 2 looked at each other. She didn't answer me. Actually, she started to whisper with 2. When I tried to join in the conversation, 7 said, "8, can you give 2 and I a minute?"

"You can play with the things I've accumulated here while you wait," 2 said.

I didn't know what "accumulated" was, but he wanted me to play. I understood that part. I just had to find some thing to play with, because I didn't think surprises were very good toys. Too pokey. So, I dug through all 2's stuff. Too glassy, too metal, too thin, too thick, too heavy, too light. 2 didn't have any good toys, I realized at last. This made me a little sad.

I was about to give up, when suddenly my hand got stuck in the junk pile. I pulled and pulled, and finally got it out. This red thing was stuck to my hand. I could easily pull it off, but when it was near my hand it felt all tickly. It was kind of funny. I kind of liked it. I tried holding it to other things, like my tummy, my toes, my surprise, the floor. Sometimes it stuck, sometimes it didn't. And only the gray part stuck, not the red. Then, once I'd run out of things to stick it too, I got real silly and put it on my head like a hat.

It was weird. Everything became blurry, and I got kind of dizzy. It tickled, and I laughed and laughed. "Oooh," I giggled. "Ohhhh."

"8," I felt a 2 hands on my shoulder, but the voice was far away. "8, we're done talking. Are you okay? 8?"

"Come closer, I can't heeear yoooou!" I laughed again.

"2! What's wrong with him?"

"Um. High?"

I laughed some more, but then someone took the red thing off my head. It was 7. My head began to clear up, but I wanted the thing back.

"8, are you okay?"

I nodded, then said, "Can I keep it, 2, can I?" 2 said yes, which made me even happier than my new surprise. 7 wasn't very happy about it, though.

***

The next day, something bad happened. I overheard everyone talking about me. It happened like this:

I was walking around, and I heard my name, so I went over to where I heard it, ans saw 1, 2, 5, and 7 talking together. I hid behind a wall and listened.

"...Just as I thought. An imbecile; bound to be unnecessarily brutish," said 1. "He's a danger to us all!"

"You don't know him all that well yet," said 7. "None of us do. You can't base your decision on so little information."

"Would you rather I make a decision now based on a bit of information, or make a decision later, once it's too late and he's already squashed us all beneath that over-sized behind of his?" Everyone got quiet. "What was that scientist thinking? Poor design such as this can't possibly be his handiwork!"

"He isn't designed poorly," said 5 real quiet. "Just differently."

"Sure, he's large and muscular. That's an improvement. But he's as stupid as a wall, in case you haven't noticed."

"Not stupid," said 2. "He just happens to have the mind of a... of a child. Innocent, pure, and untaught. Possibly forever. But... We must still try to teach him. He's still..."

"Who's the leader here, 2?"

"You are..."

"Hold on," said 7. "I sure don't remember having a vote, but for some reason, you're the self-proclaimed leader of everyone. And it's always been this way. ...I mean, sure, we ask for your wisdom, but I think we should all contribute here! I say we govern ourselves, or at least get a chance to represent-"

"I will, and always will be leader. How dare you question my authority? How dare you suggest-"

"You're too stubborn and arrogant to be the leader of anything, 1!"

They were all quiet again.

"I say he goes."

"I say he stays!"

"No one has died and made you leader, 7."

"Only because I haven't been able to get my hands around their throat!"

"7, stop!" I couldn't tell whether or not that one was 2 or 5.

7 punched 1. I think. I'm not sure. I didn't understand much of what they said besides they thought I was fat and dumb, and should leave.

I began to run, but I tripped. When I hit the ground, it was really loud, and afterward everything became quiet again.

"...8?"

I stood up and ran again. 1 wanted me to leave. 1 thought I was stupid. What did I do to make him mad? I never meant to make him so angry!

I was outside the sanctuary, at this point. I remembered 7 teaching me that word. However, I was still upset. Needing something to cheer me up, I pulled my magnet off my back. 7 taught me that word, too.

The magnet felt good. My eyes got blurry until I could see nothing. I was so relaxed, I could forget about 1. And 2, and 5. And 7. I could even forgot about 7. I did. And it felt so good. Groaning with pleasure, I tried rubbing it around on different parts of my head. That felt even better. "Oh. Oohhh."

"8."

_8?_

"8, take that magnet off your head. I need to talk to you."

"8.... Don't know hiiim. I'd tell yah if I kneew 'iiim..." Suddenly, someone took the magnet out of my hands really fast. "Ow!" I cried out, because now my head hurt.

"8. Look at me."

I looked up. It was 7. "Why'd you take it?"

"I want to talk-"

"Give me my magnet right now!"

"8-"

"Give it back!"

"Will you shut up for just one second?!"

"No! I won't! I won't shut up!" I yelled. "I don't need you to tell me about how dumb I am! You don't need to tell me I need to go! I know it all already! So just give me my magnet and leave me alone! Leave me-"

She slapped me. It didn't hurt so much, it was just so sudden it scared me. "Can't you just listen to...?" 7 got quiet. "Something's coming. Quickly, get inside."

"...Give me my magnet."

"Get inside!"

"Give me my magnet, or I'll let it eat me!"

"Take your stupid magnet!" She shoved it into my tummy. It hurt. Then, before I could do anything else, 7 dragged me inside. Once we were deep inside, she started to breath loudly and quickly. She then looked over at me, and said, "Ass hole." She then ran off to tell everyone to be quiet so the monster wouldn't find us.

"Humph," I said, and slumped down against the wall. Then 7 came back.

"Okay, we can talk now. But you have to be quiet."

"I don't want to talk." I began to put my magnet on my head. Just as things got blurry, 7 grabbed the magnet and gently took it off my head, but never took it out of my hands.

"Please," she said. "It'll be quick."

I didn't say anything.

7 took a breath, then said, "1 wants you to leave."

"I heard that part."

"Do you understand why?"

I was quiet for a long while, and almost choked when I finally said, "No."

"He's afraid of you." I looked at her funny, and she continued, "He's afraid that because you're stronger than the rest of us, you pose a threat. He's created this image in his mind that you are an enemy, and refuses to believe otherwise."

I didn't understand a lot of what she said, so I got quiet again.

"8," 7 said. "1 is the only one who wants you to go. No one else thinks that you're bad."

"...or dumb?"

She got quiet for a long moment, then said, "No. No one thinks you're dumb."

We were both quiet, now. I heard wings flapping loudly. I think that was the monster. I shivered. Monsters were scary.

"7?"

"Yes?"

"...What's my name again?"

"You remember my name, and not yours?"

"I guess."

"You're 8," she sighed, then looked at me, and said, "See that symbol on your shoulder?"

I looked. I'd never noticed before, but sure enough, there it was. A curvy little picture on my shoulder.

"That's an 8."

"Then the picture on your back..."

"That's a 7," she said. "Would you like me to teach you to count?"


	2. Part 2

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8!" I sang happily to myself as I sat alone in the sanctuary. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, sev-" I stopped, then said, "7 and 8." I liked the way it sounded. So, now I just sang, "7 and 8" instead of all the other numbers. "7 and 8. 7 and 8... 7 and 8! 7 and-"

"8."

I turned around. I knew my name now that I knew how to count. I knew everyone's name now that I knew how to count. I knew how to count because of 7.

It was 1 who'd called me. I frowned at him. I knew he didn't like me. He knew he didn't like me. So... "Why are you here?"

1 sighed. "Everyone wanted me to apologize. Don't think badly of me; I'm not a leader who lets my own people boss me around. But in the end, a ruler must, to an extent, let majority rule, or he risks being overthrown."

There was that "majority" again. Who was she, and why did 1 sometimes let her rule? Why did she seem to favor me? Besides that, I still didn't understand much, but I didn't want 1 to think I was stupid, so I nodded.

1 nodded back. "So, I'm sorry, 8. I'm sure you're not half the brute you appear to be."

"Thank you," I said, though I still didn't understand.

"I, personally, don't quite see your appeal, but everyone wants you to stay. 7 seems particularly _fond of you_." He gave me a scary look. I gulped a little. "I heard you singing, 8. I'm not deaf."

"I can count now."

"I know you can," he sighed. "Never mind. Never mind."

He looked uncomfortable, I think. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a little embarrassed."

_Em... bear... est?_ I shook my head. I was tired of trying so hard to figure out what everyone was trying to say to me. I was tired of trying to understand _everything_. I need to "unwind," as I think I'd heard 5 call relaxation once. And so, I got out my magnet. 1 looked at me funny as I put the magnet to my head. Well, he looked at me funny for a second, but then he got real blurry. Real blurry. And then he was gone.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanna tuuuurn?"

"No. No, I really don't."

I used the magnet a lot now. I wanted it more often, sometimes I actually felt like I needed it, but I think that's just cause it's so fun. Fun fun fun magnet fun.

"You realize that you look retarded, don't you? Getting high off that magnet, with that goofy smile on your face? You are only confirming my first impression of you."

_Shut up..._

"I want to revoke my apology. Maybe you're not a threat, but, hell, you are stupid; I was correct about that."

_Shut up, shut up..._

"Brainless."

_Shut... Up... Can't you see that I'm-_

"Half-wit."

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" 1 growled. "Take that magnet off your head right now, 8."

I shook my head.

"Right. This. Instant!"

I shook my head again. He had no right to interrupt me.

"If you don't remove that wretched object from your-" He stopped. He was quiet for a while, to my relief. Then he spoke again, "8. 8, listen to me. Take the magnet off your head right now. 8?" He got real quiet again, and then he screamed.

The magnet was knocked out of my hands. My head hurt for a second, but not long enough for me to not notice the big monster in front of me. In the sanctuary. 1 hanging from its mouth. The same one from yesterday, cause it had wings.

"1!" I yelled, grabbing my surprise from off my back. 7 ran in and stabbed the monster with her spear. It yelled really loud and spun around, knock over a wall. "7!" I called.

"8," she said, coming to my side. "I know you haven't had any fighting experience up 'til now, but we need you."

"Need me?"

"We need you to fight with all you got." And then she sprinted forward, pinning the monster's wing to the floor with her spear. It roared at her. I lifted my surprise into the air and, once on top of the monster, hacked at it's head. The head didn't come off as I'd hoped, but the monster let go of 1. And then it tried to fly away with me on its back.

I decided the best thing I could do was make it fall. So I stabbed it's back many times. It snapped at me and grabbed my arm. I pulled and pulled, but a couple threads broke, and my arm hung looser than ever. "No!" I shouted, slashing at its head. It let go suddenly, and I fell down, down, and down.

Once I hit the ground, it was almost like I was using the magnet again. Everything became really blurry, and I could hear far away voices. But I was in pain. I couldn't forget about it. I couldn't forget about the pain. Or 1, or 2, or 3, or 4, or 5, or 7. I couldn't forget about 7. No, I couldn't stop _thinking_ about 7.

_7. 7. 7. 7 and 8. 7 and 8. 1234567 and 8. And 8._ _7 and 8. 7. 7. 7._

_***_

"...Just one more little stitch and... Done. You sure were lucky, huh, 8?"

"2?"

I opened my eyes a little to see 2 turn around. "Oh, hello, 5," he said.

"Hey."

"What's on your mind? Wait, one sec... Let me find you something to sit on."

"No, don't bother," he took a big breath, then pointing at me, said, "Hey, is he...?"

"Oh," 2 looked as if he'd been caught off guard. "Yes, yes. He's completely unconscious. No need worry about him."

5 nodded, and glanced in my direction. I closed my eyes again. I just got the feeling that it was best if I did.

"Okay, good," said 5. He got quiet. "1 says we have to move."

"That's wise of him. If the beast knows where we live, he'll keep coming back. Maybe the others will pick up on it."

"Yes..." said 5. He paused. "We haven't been attacked in a while. I'd almost forgotten how..."

"Frightening it was?"

"Yes."

"It's not just you. I'd nearly forgotten, too."

"Well, you always could read me like a book, anyway."

"I suppose."

They were quiet for a moment.

"1 nearly died."

"Yes, he owes it to this one that he still breathes today."

"8 nearly died, too. We all could have died."

"Don't worry so much. We face death everyday, even when we don't realize it."

"I love you." Silence. "You knew it, though. I know you know that you already knew it."

"...You don't love me, 5."

"But I do!"

"You're young and confused..."

"2-"

"5. I'm too old for you."

There was silence for the longest time. I opened one eye slowly, then both. 5 and 2's lips were touching, 5 had one hand on each side of 2's head. Slowly, they slid down to the floor.

I was confused and somewhat scared. I didn't understand what was going on. Was 5 attacking 2? And why wasn't 2 fighting back? Also, I felt guilty for overhearing what I think was a private conversation. I sat up, hoping they'd notice me and stop whatever it was they were doing. But they didn't.

2 was pinned to the floor. His funny hat had fallen off. His lips were still pressed hard against 5's as 5 untied the bow on 2's chest, and I still don't know what 5 would've done if 2 hadn't noticed me.

"8..." he said, and 5 looked at me, too.

I knew what "embarrassed" was, now. It was like a huge knot in your belly that I think 5 and 2 also had in theirs. We were all embarrassed, I think. "Can I go?"

"Y-yes," said 2, looking down at the ground. He gently pushed 5 off himself, and put his hat back on. He started to retie his bow as he showed me the way back to the others.

***

"Oh, hello, 8. Listen, I would like to apologize, again. Only this time I'm not doing so because the others told me to. You really saved my hide back there, and-"

"Where's 7?"

1 blinked. "I think she's scouting. We are in need of a new sanctuary, in case you haven't noticed."

I nodded. "I wanted to talk to her."

"You look like you need to get something off your chest."

I looked down, then back at him. "There's nothing on my chest."

"Oh come now. You can tell me."

"There is nothing on my chest," I insisted.

"Fine then. Don't tell me."

"...Have you seen my magnet?"

1 looked angrily at me. "So you're not going to talk about your problems? You're just going to indulge yourself in such a guilty pleasure, and hope it all just goes away? Is that it?"

"...I just wanted my magnet."

"Tell me what's wrong."

So I told him everything. Well, I couldn't remember all the details, but I told him all the important parts, I think.

Once I finished, 1 thought for the longest time, and then said, "I always knew that there was something going on between them..."

"Between them? They were so close, how could anything have squeezed in between them?"

1 ignored me. "The only word I can use to explain it to one such as you is passion. Passion fueled by love fueled by a bond so deep that..." He shook his head. "I don't want to sound like a wanna-be romantic, so I won't say anymore."

"What is passion?" I asked.

"A powerful... overwhelming desire. Lust, I suppose."

"Uhh..."

"Kind of what you've got going with your magnet."

"Oh!"

"Yes."

"...Then, what is love?"

"...That's a hard question my friend. Love is something most know already. I'm not prepared to explain it to anyone."

"You don't know?"

"Kind of. The best I can explain it as is an intense like of someone."

I paused. "5 said he loved 2."

"I'm sure he does."

"...Maybe 7...?"

1 looked at me, frowned, then shook his head. We didn't talk any more.


	3. Part 3

"I see your arm is fixed," said 7 with a smile. I nodded. Everyone was gathering to move. We didn't know where, but we were moving anyway.

"Quick attendance check," said 1. "8?"

"Hi."

"7?"

"Present."

"6?"

6? I didn't know we had a 6...

"Here," said a little striped guy beside me. He was weird looking. One of his eyes was bigger than the other, and he had splotches of black all over his body.

"5?"

"Here."

"4... 3?"

Their eyes flashed.

"2?"

"I'm here..." he said, and 5 wrapped an arm around him. 2 looked a little embarrassed, and made 5 take his arm off him.

"And 1. Okay, we may head out."

Probably the hardest part about finding a new sanctuary was not knowing where to look. The second hardest part was walking up and down hills of garbage. I got tired last, being the strongest, but my feet still ached as much as everyone else's. Well, I can't say I was the last to tire. The twins raced left and right the whole time, eyes blinking like crazy. If they were tired, they didn't show it.

Even though we left early that day, it became dark before we found anything. Everyone was very tired, and even the twins just showed up and fell asleep. Where they fell would be where we would camp for the night, 1 said. He said he'd be lookout for a while. 7 offered to take the shift after him.

It was odd to see the twins without their eyes flashing. They looked so calm compared to how hyper they normally are. 6 lay down as if he were going to sleep, but his fingers were doodling in the dirt. He was a little weird, I think. 2 laid down, but once 5 did beside him, 2 stood up again and walked to the other side of the group. I didn't want to think it was my fault, but it just might have been...

"You going to sleep, 8?"

I turned around. It was 7. To answer her, I nodded.

"You tired?" She asked, plopping down beside me.

I nodded again.

"To tired to join me tonight for lookout? I could use your company..."

"I don't mind," I said quickly.

"All right. I'll wake you when it's time." 7 touched my shoulder, then walked away to sleep next to the twins.

Something about her made me shake, now. About her touch, about her voice. Or maybe it wasn't her. Maybe I was cold, or scared. Maybe I was scared. Maybe it was both. But I shook in my rag doll skin, even as I lay on my side and slowly drifted into a warm sleep.

***

"8? Hey, you awake?"

I opened my eyes.

"Oh. Guess not. Well, you promised to keep me company, anyway, so." It was 7. Not that I expected anyone else. "Come on. Shhh. Don't wake the others."

We tiptoed around our sleeping friends, and then sat. We were quiet for a while, then 7 said, "Not very talkative tonight, are you?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"All right, I'll talk some, then," she said. "Anything new?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

I thought long and hard. There was the fact that 1 and I were becoming friends... I was slowly needing the magnet more and more... I might have ruined whatever love 5 and 2 had for each other... Oh! Speaking of love, I might have _loved_ 7. "Nope," I said, at last. "Nothing else."

7 nodded. "I hope we find it soon. Our new home, I mean. I don't think I can take much more of this... exhaustion."

"Me too. I wonder what it'll be like." It sounded weird because I was fighting to not grab the magnet. It wasn't so often anymore I got to talk alone with 7. This was special; I couldn't ruin it like that.

"Hmm... If I could imagine my perfect new home," said 7. "All the buildings would be intact... There would be no beasts. Umm... Oh, and we could just relax and live happily together..." She took a big breath. "Like a family."

"Hm."

"What about you?"

"Magnets."

"What?"

"Everything would be made out of magnets," I said. "I thought that'd be... obb... yus."

7 laughed and laughed and laughed. I didn't see what was so funny, but I threw in a giggle or two. "Ah, 8," she said at last, after calming down. She leaned on my shoulder.

I froze up a bit. She was so close. And I wanted my magnet. After a minute of waiting for her to say something, I spoke up. "...7?"

When she didn't say anything, I looked at her face. Her eyes, which normally glowed dimly in the dark, didn't. She was asleep. On my shoulder. And unless I wanted to wake her up, I couldn't get my magnet.

This upset me, kind of. But then, the more I thought about it, it was nice. Being so close. Feeling her breathe her breath onto my arm. It was nice, even though it mad me shake like a madman. I was so close, so warm. So happy. With that, I shut my eyes and slept. I couldn't have gotten more comfort from my magnet.

***

We left early that morning, and though no one wanted to, no one complained. 1 was mad at 7 and I for dozing off, but after a few hours of walking the garbage heaps, all was forgiven. 2 days pass of nearly the same thing: grouchy 1, crazy twins, 5 trying to make up with 2, 6... being 6, and 7 making me shake.

Then, we finally found it. A building that wasn't completely ruined, and could cover us well. We explored the inside. It was, for the most part, empty and boring. Just another dusty old building. But one unique feature about this one was the windows. Colored, with images of people. It was pretty.

Not that we really cared about the design. We cared about its protection over all else.

"I think," said 1. "We've found it. Home sweet home, at last."

Everyone cheered. In the corner of my eye, I could see 5 and 2 hugging with joy. I was relieved, not only because of the fact that their relationship had fixed, but because after what seem liked forever, we were home once more.

***

Our new home was nice. Maybe even nicer than the last. Also, there was more stuff on the ground around our new house than our old one. We could gather materials without having to go too far, and before I knew it, 2 found a new surprise for me. Only, it turns out it's not called a surprise. 7 said that "the correct term was sword, or blade." So, yeah. I had a new sword. This one had a circular handle! Nifty.

Also, because there was more junk, 2 said almost right away, "5, let's make something together!" I was happy to see them working together again.

Another thing. 6. In the old home, I'd never even caught sight of him, and I soon learned why. He spent the whole day drawing, that's why! And it was always the same thing, over and over again. _Why, he's even dumber than me, _I thought proudly to myself. That was a whole other thing, actually. I'd come to accept the fact that I wasn't as smart as everyone else. For example, there were things everyone else knew upon invention that I didn't know until told. And I still had problems with understanding people, sometimes.

***

Even though we'd found "home sweet home," one day, 3 and 4 just disappeared. We don't know what happened, but they were here one day, gone the next.

"I can't believe they just... up and vanished!" cried 7. We were having a meeting, all of us but 3, 4, and 6.

"I'm not," said 1. "They never did fit in very well. They were off in their own little world, and though they were with us, they never were a part of us."

"Why did they leave?" I asked, confused.

"Because," said 1 with a sigh. "They don't care about any of us, never have."

"Wait-" 5 started.

1 interrupted him. "Most likely, they cataloged their little hearts out the moment we got here, in excitement. Once they realized there was not much else to discover, they left. They never gave any thought as to whether or not we'd care. Face it, they've always been detached. It'd be bound to happen at one point, seeing as they can only communicate with one another."

Everyone was quiet.

"Well, what if that's not it?" asked 2.

"5," said 7. "It sounds pretty likely." Was it just me, or was 7 _agreeing_ with 1? That hardly ever happened. I could have sworn she hated him. "It sounds like something the twins might do, I'm sorry."

"What if they were hurt?" asked 2. "Can we not even look for them?"

"You always were a motherly one, 2," said 1. "But for the sake of everyone, just let it go."

5 snorted at the word "motherly," and 2 elbowed him in the side. "I won't let it go, 1," said 2. "If you _really_ cared about the sake of everyone, you'd at least look for them."

"How... how dare you!" 1 raised his staff and brought it down on 2, cracking the glass on his hat. He raised his staff again, and right when he was about to strike 2 once more, 5 jumped in and took the hit. And he took many more hits before 1 was finally restrained by 7.

"You must stop!" she cried, looking at me for assistance.

I took one step forward, and 1 commanded me, "Don't get involved, 8."

"8!"

Confused, I did nothing.

1 broke from 7's grip, and towered above 5 and 2, who just stared at him. Not with fear, not with anger. They just stared at him, as if silently asking, "What are you going to do?"

"I refuse," 1 said slowly. "To let us fall apart. We've already lost two, do we need to lose more? Is that what you want? To break us apart?"

"I want," 2 said, then glancing at 5, corrected himself. "_We_ just want... We don't want to break us, 1. We want to mend us. Or at least try."

There was quiet for the longest time, and then 1 said, "If a plate is chipped, do you try to glue it back together?"

"Enough with your silly metaphors, old man!" cried 5. "We aren't a freaking plate! We're the last 8 beings on Earth! Sure, maybe you wouldn't glue a chipped plate, but 2 out of 8 is not a chip! It's a fourth, you fool... You damned fool."

1 shook with anger. "8!" he called. "Come here and show them how we reply to defiance!"

"...What happened to majority?"

"8!"

_I don't want to hurt them._

"Enough!" 2 stood up, commanding silence. Everyone got quiet. 2 put his hand to his forehead and murmured, "Damn head ache..." After a moment, he looked up at 1, then at 5. "Come on 5. Let's go _work on our telescope._"

"What? What do you mean work on our telescope?"

"_Work on our telescope_."

"What- Oh... Oh! Okay! Okay, cool! That's cool. Okay. Except I thought you were all like, 'I'm too old for you, 5' and stuff and-"

"5..."

"Oh, right. Telescope. Um. I call pliers!"

2 and 5 left, leaving me with 7 and 1, who looked at me, and said in unison, "8."

"I am going to bed," I said quickly, before anyone else could fight.

Except I couldn't even do that, because 2 and 5 were making such a racket in the watch tower. Something tells me they weren't really working on their telescope.

***

"I'm leaving," said 7.

"What?" Maybe I was hearing wrong.

"I'm leaving, 8. I thought I should tell you before I left..."

"Why are you leaving?" I began to shake.

7 shook her head. "It's complicated..." she paused, then continued, "I thought about 3 and 4... and maybe it's not a bad idea... I mean... 1... he's stubborn and arrogant. Beating 5 and 2 like that was unacceptable. A leader needs to be calm... Cool and collected, you know?"

"1 is good leader."

"8," she sighed. "You realize he's using you, right?" I shook my head. "He's using you to enforce his rules."

"1 is my friend."

"1 is nobody's friend."

"He is mine," I insisted.

"...You can come with me, you know. We can escape together..."

"Escape?" She made it sound like a prison.

"8, please come with me..." Deep inside her eyes, there was loneliness that called to me like a... like a...

"I love you," I said at last.

"...8."

Bringing her into a tight hug, I kissed her.

"Stop!"

Stop? I couldn't. I wouldn't. I didn't want to. Whichever it was, _passion_ was in control at that moment. _I felt passion_. Passion, and desire. Mad desire, suddenly unleashed. Like... Like... A hungry beast released into a small group of stitchpunks. Which was bad. I was afraid of beasts. I was a stitchpunk. We both were. But I didn't want to stop. It felt to good to finally tell her- _show her_ how I felt.

"What are you-"

Remembering the incident with 5 and 2, I undid the clasp on 7's chest, and, guessing from there, ran my fingers along the metal framework inside her. I was so close to her. So close, and yet not close enough. Desire. Want. I wanted-

With one shove, 7 threw me to the ground. She stared at me, the fold on her torso still hanging open. She stared at me... with hate? With sadness? Despair? Anger? Fear? ...Embarrassment? I couldn't tell, but I felt shame. I was ashamed. Embarrassed. And before I could apologize, she ran. She ran from me. 7.

8 comes after 7. Now I can see why.

***

"She left? 7 left?"

I nodded.

"She always was an unruly little-"

I looked at him. "I love 7."

"...I realized."

"I kissed her, but-"

"Oh, god..." 1 rest his hand in his palm. "8. 8, 8, 8. You fool..."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. Feelings have to be mutual for... Oh 8... I should have given you the 'talk'."

"...Did she not love me?"

"She loved you, 8. Make no mistake. She loved you like a younger brother. I suppose it'd be hard for one such as you to distinguish... Oh, don't be so glum. You were very important to her."

"Is she angry at me?"

"Oh, yeah. Most likely. ...Well, I mean, serves you right, for kind of raping her... However... Things will get better, 8. She will forgive you with time, I'm sure. And until then, you have me. And the group. Only we can hold us together."

I nodded.

"I'm proud of you. The mind of a child, growing in an adult environment. It must be hard. There must be a lot you don't understand. It's okay, though. You'll understand everything, eventually. You'll grow up, and once you do, things will be better. And the group will stick together, and things will get better..."

I nodded once more, hardly listening as I, shaking, reached for my magnet.


End file.
